encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
MvR Episode 56
Pagsunod is is the fifty-sixth episode of Mulawin vs. Ravena. Glaiza de Castro and Mikee Quintos are the guest stars as Pirena and Lira from Encantadia (2016) respectively. Summary Three waste pickers found Pagaspas and beat him up for invading their territory. Ningas encounters Pakdaw and Malik, but he escapes from them. A human couple drove the waste pickers away and helped Pagaspas. Malik and Pakdaw report to Gabriel, Panabon and Pirena that Ningas had escaped. Panabon told them to summon more soldiers and ensure that Ningas would not be able to return to Halconia. Ningas tells Wak to tell Daragit that Sandawa is in Avila. Ningas faints. Rashana asked Wak what Ningas said. Almiro, Anya and Lawiswis saw Rafael flying. Anya recounted seeing him while they were looking for Pagaspas. Lawiswis suspected that Rafael was responsible for Pagaspas being missing. Almiro said they should find out. Daragit arrived. Rashana tells Wak to tell Daragit what Ningas had said. Wak said Dyosang Sandawa is in Avila. Daragit was pleased. Anya and Lawiswis caught up with Rafael. Lawiswis asked Rafael where Pagaspas is. Almiro punched him and they land. Tuka and Tangos saw this. Almiro interrogates Rafael, but he denies any involvement. Tuka and Tangos arrived to assist Rafael. Lawiswis then asked Tuka, but she also denies knowing anything. Anya told Tuka to admit it, but she punched her instead. When Almiro went to help Anya, Rafael took the opportunity to flee. Almiro pursues him. Lawiswis and Anya fight against Tuka and Tangos. Almiro beats Rafael and holds him at sword point. Rafael feigns surrender and holds his dagger near Almiro’s neck. Rafael said Almiro’s weakness had always been his heart, which makes him easy to trick. Gabriel arrives and punches Rafael. Then he assisted Anya by hitting Tangos. Tangos fled. Lawiswis said she still considers Tuka as her mother, so she doesn’t want to fight her. Tuka said she must accept her defeat then. Tuka tries to choke Lawiswis, but Pirena gives a warning blast of fire, saying that the next shot will hit her. Tuka said the fight is not fair, and flies away. Rafael flees. Gabriel asked if any of them got hurt. The human couple pitied Pagaspas and wondered where he came from. When he woke up, they asked him what happened to him. The woman gave him soup. There was a spoon in it, but he drank it straight from the bowl. The man introduced himself as Simeon, and his wife as Adora. Adora asked where his house is; Simeon asked if he knew a number that they could call. Pagaspas had a headache. He said he can’t remember anything. Simeon said they should bring him first to the police, and gave him his sling. After listening to their story, Lira was surprised that Pagaspas disappeared. Lawiswis said they planned to return to the city to search for him. Gabriel said they should discuss about that later, and thinks that Pagaspas was just looking for something. Almiro thanked Gabriel and Pirena for saving them, but told them to be more careful next time. Panabon said they were lucky that Gabriel and Pirena saw them. Pirena said they knew that they could have handled the enemies by themselves, but they decided to help anyway. Anya thanked them for their kindness. Lawiswis knew their powers were comparatively lesser, but if they need help they could count on it. Pirena said they would have wanted to stay a bit longer, but they needed to return to Encantadia. Lira said they should just say it if they need help again, and she would miss them. As Pirena and Lira were about to leave, Gabriel said he wanted to accompany them to the portal. Lira teased Pirena that Gabriel seemed to have fallen for her. Pirena rebuked Lira, but Lira said Pirena would have a chance to have a love life again. Pirena agreed to let Gabriel accompany them. In Halconia, Rafael tells Tuka and Tangos that he would not have retreated if Pirena was not there. Tuka said they would retaliate next time. Tangos said they should celebrate for having inflicted much suffering on a Mulawin — Pagaspas. Rafael agreed that there was something to be happy about; as long as he had the ugatpak of Pagaspas, he would not be with them. The police said that since Pagaspas doesn’t remember anything, they’ll have a hard time reuniting him with his family; also, he seemed to be of age and they cannot keep him for long. Adora said that it seemed it would be better if they let the boy stay with them. The policeman agreed, and asked them to leave their contact number. As Simeon wrote, Pagaspas was curious and kept looking. At the portal, Gabriel said he was very sad that Pirena is about to leave. Lira said it was because he would miss Pirena. Pirena rebuked Lira again and said to Gabriel that it would not be the last time that they would see each other. Gabriel said he wished it was so. Pirena told Lira that they should go. Lira asked if there would be no goodbye kiss. After Lira explained what that is, Pirena rebuked her again. Lira then reflected that it was too early for that, so maybe next time. Pirena and Lira crossed the portal. Gabriel flew away. Lira reemerged from the portal, and celebrates having escaped from Pirena. Lira said she would only assist in finding Pagaspas, so it’s okay. She asked the wind to take her where Almiro and Anya were, and teleports. Gabriel reprimanded Anya, Lawiswis and Almiro for going to the city, and they were not even sure if Pagaspas is really missing. Lawiswis said Pagaspas would not be gone for that long without notifying her. Almiro said the whisper of the wind brought them there, and they believe Pagaspas is there. Anya said they only returned to wait for the evening, so that the humans would not see them while they searched. Gabriel said the city is more dangerous than Tierra Fuego, and they don’t know what would happen to them there if their kind gets there. Gabriel said they cannot return to the city, whether they like it or not. When Gabriel left, Lawiswis told Almiro and Anya that she would never be in peace as long as Pagaspas is missing. Lawiswis flies away. Daragit said that now that he knows Sandawa is in Avila, he could kill her. Rashana tells Daragit that she and Ribay are ready to take orders from him. Rashana believes what Daragit had said, that Sandawa is a mortal now and could die. Rashana said she would prove to him her prowess by killing Sandawa herself. Adora and Simeon said Pagaspas could stay in their house in the meantime. Simeon asked Pagaspas what his name is, but Adora reminded him that Pagaspas doesn’t remember anything. Adora said they should give him a handsome name. They passed by a sign ‘Kainan ni Kulas,’ and Simeon suggested the name Kulas. Adora said that wasn’t good, and suggested the name Badong. Simeon said that seemed suitable for a gangster, and told her to think of another name. Vehicles passed by, and Pagaspas avoided them in confusion. Pagaspas fell down. A van paused to avoid hitting him. When Pagaspas stood up, he was alone, and he wondered who he was. He ran away. Lawiswis, Almiro and Anya were back in the city. Lawiswis pleaded with them not to give up on Pagaspas. Anya said they will be by her side. Almiro said they would start looking that very night, but the city is too big and he doesn’t know where to start. Lawiswis believes in the effectiveness of Lira’s blessing — that the wind will bring them back together. Lira appears and tells them that she would help them. Lira said she escaped from her aunt just to help them find Pagaspas. Almiro said her aunt might worry about her, but Lira told them not to worry and be happy. Lira said the city is too large so they’ll use air magic to find him. As the Mulawins held on to Lira’s shoulder, Lira prayed to the wind to bring them where Pagaspas is. Gabriel wonders why Sandawa remains unconscious, and if what Pirena said was true, that Sandawa did it to herself, what was her purpose? Gabriel wonders if Daragit was involved. Gabriel sees a Ravena feather fall from the sky, and thinks it was Rashana. He thinks Avila is in danger and flies away. Rashana and Ribay arrived in Avila. Ribay wondered how the two of them could possibly deal with the Mulawin forces. Ribay asked if she just wanted to see Gabriel. Rashana said she just wanted to kill Sandawa to ingratiate herself with Daragit. Ribay asked how Rashana could kill Dyosang Sandawa. Rashana reminded her that she killed a Sugo, Alwina. Ribay said Sandawa is on a different level. Rashana berated her, and said that Sandawa is a mortal now, and unconscious. Pakdaw sees them, but they quickly beat him up. Rashana and Ribay flew. As Gabriel flew, he saw Rashana and Ribay in Avila and landed near them. Rashana drew her dagger. Gabriel asked them what they were doing there, and told them that he would not let them disturb the peace of Avila. Pagaspas ran away. He stopped in confusion. While a woman was walking nearby, a snatcher took her cellphone and ran away. Pagaspas instinctively picked up a stone and hit the snatcher with his slingshot. Lira’s party appeared near a van and a delivery truck. Lira said Pagaspas must be nearby. Almiro thanked her, but said that she probably needed to return to Encantadia. Lira agreed. Anya said they could manage the search on their own. Lira said she was satisfied for having assisted them that far. The Mulawins thanked her, and Lira teleported away. When the Mulawins heard humans approach, they hid — Anya and Almiro inside the delivery truck, and Lawiswis behind the van’s side. The delivery men completed loading the truck’s load and closed it. The truck left, carrying Anya and Almiro with it. Anya said they left Lawiswis behind. Lawiswis finds out that she had been left behind, but was forced to hide again when humans passed by. Trivia *This episode marks the last appearances of Pirena and Lira in Mulawin vs. Ravena. References Category:Mulawin vs. Ravena episodes